


Nice Shower?

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: After a friendly game of Quidditch with the other eighth-years, Harry keeps Draco out on the pitch until the changing rooms are empty.





	Nice Shower?

Harry felt the Snitch try to break free of his grip for a few moments before falling still, and he grinned triumphantly. His team cheered around him, but he sought out Draco and found him just in time to catch a petulant look on his face as he turned away.

His grin only widened. He had been determined to win after Draco had beaten him in the last friendly match and teased him about sulking. Which he had _not_ done.

As both teams headed for the changing rooms, he couldn’t help remember what else had happened that day. From the way Malfoy blushed as they entered the changing room, Harry guessed he was remembering too.

“Hey, Draco,” he called out. Several heads turned his way, as well as the Slytherin in question.

“What? Going to gloat?” Draco sneered.

Harry shrugged and gestured out towards the pitch. “Up for another round? Just you, me, and the Snitch?”

Ron started laughing and quickly turned it into a cough that fooled no one. Some of the others gave them knowing looks as well. Draco flushed and scowled at him, but picked up his broom again anyway.

“Subtle, Potter,” he muttered, as they left the changing room again.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Harry said with a smile. “I just thought I’d give you a chance to reclaim your pride after that shameful defeat.”

Draco glared and shoved him, before mounting his broom and taking off.

 

* * *

 

By the time they landed it was dark, and Harry had won twice while Draco had won only once. More importantly, as far as Harry was concerned, the changing rooms were blissfully empty.

As they undressed, he couldn’t take his eyes off the flush colouring Draco’s cheeks,and spreading down his neck. He never tired of seeing pink tinge Draco’s skin.

Deciding to take pity on him, he pulled off his clothes quickly and entered the showers, letting Draco undress in privacy. This was still all so new, and even though he enjoyed all the blushing, the last thing he wanted to do was to be pushy.

“You’re completely transparent, you know,” Draco commented, once he joined him in the showers.

Harry raked his eyes over him, pleased to see he was already showing interest. He smirked and pulled him under the water with him.

Draco made an irritated sound, and spat out a mouthful of water. “Bumbling idiot! Are you trying to drown me?”

“Sorry,” Harry laughed. Draco rested his arms over his shoulders anyway, his fingertips tracing Harry’s spine. “Just excited to get you alone again.”

Draco was turning pink, and Harry loved that it wasn’t from the heat. “You were about as subtle as Weasley when he visits the kitchens. I swear, if any of those idiots make even one comment about this, I will—”

“What can I say?” Harry interrupted, nosing at Draco’s neck, licking water droplets from his skin. “I couldn't stop thinking about the last time we flew together. Or rather, what we did after.”

Draco tilted his head and Harry hummed and sucked at a spot near the base of his throat.

“That was...” Draco’s breath hitched as Harry flicked a thumb over his left nipple, teasing it into a peak. “That was before we—”

“Slowed down, I know,” Harry said. “Is this okay?”

Draco shuddered in his arms as he wrapped them around him and pressed them together. He could already feel that he was hardening against him.

“Make no mistake, you’d find yourself on your arse and soundly hexed if it wasn’t!” Draco huffed before suddenly stepping forward and backing Harry up against the shower wall.

The impact was jarring, and Harry leaned his head back as he recovered from the shock. Draco seemed just as surprised by himself, his mouth open, cheeks red. He tried so hard, but the crinkle in his brow gave away his uncertainty. His nervousness.

He hadn’t let Harry watch the last time.

“Do you want me to turn around?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice even as he remembered how arousing that had been. “Like last time? Force me to face the wall and have your way with me?”

Draco’s breath hitched again and he swallowed, his gaze darting over Harry’s face. He always focused more on Harry’s expressions than his words.

Sliding his hands down Draco’s sides to grip his hips, Harry rocked his own forward. Draco moaned from the contact, and the sound made Harry ache.

“Will you give me more than your hand this time?” Harry asked, his own breathing becoming laboured at the very thought of Draco fucking him. He wanted it so badly. Going slow for him was so hard, but still so worth it. Draco was worth more than just sex, and he didn’t want Draco to regret any of his firsts. But he still wanted him, badly.

Draco seemed to be speechless. His eyes were wide, his breathing ragged, and he was hard against him. Harry leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he slowly turned them.

“What do you want, Draco?”

Making an incomprehensible sound, Draco shook his head. Harry couldn’t help but smile. Already rendered mindless. He loved that about his inexperience. He loved to make Draco stop thinking.

“Just hands then, until you want more,” he murmured, shifting to kiss his neck again as he reached between them.

Draco tensed as he brushed his fingers over his length, but didn’t push him away. Gently and slowly, Harry gripped and stroked him, muttering a lubrication spell under his breath to make it easier. They were out of the shower stream now, it was just a sound at the edge of his awareness, but the warmth still surrounded them.

“Harry,” Draco whispered.

“Not okay?” Harry asked quietly, stilling his hand. “Do you want me to stop?”

He abandoned Draco’s neck to check his expression. His cheeks were flushed, eyes half-lidded and mouth open as he breathed harshly. The sight sent arousal racing through Harry, and he tightened his grip without thought. Draco shuddered and groaned, but he remained tense. Harry caught his lips in a chaste kiss.

“It’s okay if you want to stop,” he said. The only times they’d ever done something face to face was frantic, clothed frottage in out of the way corridors, back before it meant something. Back before Harry really understood the extent of Draco’s inexperience.

Draco bit his lip and looked down. Harry let his cock go, but Draco made a soft sound and caught his wrist, pulling it back, closing Harry’s hand around his cock again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall.

“Don’t stop.”

Harry swallowed hard. The desperation in Draco’s voice made him ache, and he shuddered as he resumed stroking him, revelling in every soft sound that Draco made. Loving how flushed his face and neck had become, his eyes closed but face lax.

“You look so good,” he murmured.

“Piss off!”

Harry chuckled, pressing his lips to Draco’s neck, sucking lightly. Of course Draco would think he was mocking him.

As Draco thrust into Harry’s hand, Harry gripped his chin with his free hand and pulled his head down. Draco cracked his eyes open.

“I meant that.”

Draco huffed and averted his eyes. “Just shut up already,” he said, his voice strained, breathless. “You’re ruining the moment.”

Harry grinned, wanting to compliment him again to see what expression he’d make, but was cut off by his own moan, as Draco suddenly got a hand on him. He wasted no time in matching Harry, for pressure and pace. Even though he was leaning his head back and gasping and moaning again.

Harry shuddered, watching the pleasure contort his expression while forcing himself silent. He wanted to hear Draco too badly to allow himself to moan. Draco sounded close, he was starting to thrust into Harry’s hand. His own grip on Harry’s cock was failing. Harry shivered with anticipation, and tightened his grip on him, twisting on the upstroke.

Draco made a broken sound and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s neck as he suddenly spilled between them. Harry slid his free hand into Draco’s sodden hair, and drank in the sounds he made, and the feel of his lax, open mouth against his neck as he moaned.

While he had been incredibly turned on by the way Draco had forced him to face the wall the last time they were in the shower together, when he’d touched Harry and rubbed off against him, this was so much better.

After a few moments, Draco was kissing his neck instead of merely breathing on it, and his hand was moving again. Harry bit his lip, and thrust into the sensation. He tugged at Draco’s hair until, making an annoyed sound, Draco abandoned his neck to look up and glare at him. Harry kissed him before he could complain about the hair pulling. He kissed him until he was skirting the edge and had to stop, able only to gasp and moan.

Seeing the way Draco looked at him open and aroused made him shiver.

“Like...what you...see?” he asked, trying to smirk, but failing, as the pleasure built and built.

Draco snorted and gripped him tighter. “You arrogant...”

Harry found himself mimicking Draco without thought, pressing his face into Draco’s neck as he came, gasping, groaning, clutching at Draco like a lifeline. Making him lose the rest of his insult made him grin into the skin of his throat.

“Thank Merlin, it’s about time,” Draco muttered after a few moments filled only with the sounds of Harry’s fading orgasm. “That angle was killing my wrist.”

Harry snorted and nipped his neck.

Yelping, Draco slapped his shoulder and pushed at him. “Get off, before you drag us both to the ground.”

Harry leaned back, smiling at the flush still present on Draco’s skin. Draco met his gaze for a moment, then averted his eyes, looking embarrassed. Harry cupped his chin and kissed him, softly, slowly.

Draco relaxed and looped his arms loosely around Harry’s waist.

“Okay?” Harry asked, checking his expression.

Draco nodded, kissing him again. Harry made a pleased sound and shuffled them back under the shower.

For a while they stood still pressed together and kissed softly.

 

* * *

 

Having missed dinner, they ate together in the kitchens and talked about Quidditch. They argued about the move Ron had pulled to save the last goal, before Harry had caught the snitch. Draco was fired up, his eyes bright as he argued that not only was it illegal for Hogwarts matches, but it was incredibly dangerous for anyone other than a professional to perform. Harry countered that Ron would be pleased to know Draco thought his skill level was that of a professional, and Draco had scowled into his dessert in response.

As they left the kitchens, Draco pulled him into a kiss before they parted ways. Harry watched him walk towards the dungeons with a smile on his face.

That was all well worth what he knew was coming.

 

* * *

 

Ron took one look at Harry when he walked into the common room, and smirked.

“Nice shower?”

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that's been sitting around on my nsfw blog for a year, uploading it so it's archived. This was a rejected oneshot from my Making Malfoy Blush series (currently not available to read). Read as an established relationship oneshot, it should stand on its own.


End file.
